Un triste pasado, un brillante futuro
by kyokousami
Summary: Jyugo es un joven que a sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, con su hermano Kaneki como único apoyo, o al menos así era hasta que conoció a personas que le cambiaron su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nanba**

Nanba es una prisión para los mayores criminales del mundo, en esta prisión podemos encontrar a un grupo muy peculiar de amigos, este grupo estaba formado por:

Rock, el número 69, conocido no sólo por su fuerza, sino también por su gran apetito. Con su cabello color lila, su piel bronceada y sus grandes músculos, cualquiera pensaría que es un pandillero de primera, lo cual es, pero posee una personalidad muy amable y bulliciosa.

Nico, el pequeño Nico el número 25, con su largo cabello verde, y su apariencia andrógina es tan peligroso como hermoso. Es un otaku consumado, adicto a las drogas.

Uno, el número 11, un británico amante de las mujeres hermosas y de las apuestas, su largo cabello bicolor y su sonrisa cautivan a muchas y sin darse cuanta a muchos.

Jyugo, nuestra llave, el número 15, capaz de abrir cualquier cerradura, muy hábil al momento de escapar, pero inútil en muchos aspectos, o eso es lo que todos piensan, sin saber lo equivocados que están.

Pero volviendo a nuestra historia, podemos ver a los cuatro escapistas tratando de huir de Nanba.

En una habitación llena de pantallas que mostraban las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad, encontramos a Seitarou, uno de los guardias de la prision, el cual empezaba a entrar en pánico, atrás de él se encontraba el supervisor de la ala 13, Hajime, el gorila.

Hajime: ¿Cual es la situación?

Seitarou: los presos de la celda 13 han vuelto a escapar. Si siguen a este ritmo lograran salir de Nanba.

Hajime: no lo conseguirán mientras yo este aquí.

El intento de huida de los cuatro idiotas cada vez se veía con mayores probabilidades de ser un éxito.

Sin embargo...

El último e impenetrable muro de Nanba se encontraba enfrente de ellos, el tan Poderoso, e impasable muro, Hajime.

Hajime rápidamente vencía a los cuatro y los devolvió a su celda.

Hajime: y quédense aquí. -Se retiró de ahí sin mirar atrás-.

Uno: eso fue divertido, tenemos que hacerlos de nuevo.

Nico: Hajime es muy fuerte, y eso lo hace más divertido.

Rock: primero vallamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Jyugo: tú siempre tienes hambre.

~.~.~.En alguna parte de Japón~.~.~.

Podemos ver a un semighoul alimentándose.

Parchado: ¿que haces aquí conejo?

Conejo: vine por ti, para que vuelvas conmigo a Anteiku, vámonos Kaneki, regresa conmigo.

Parchado: ya hemos hablado de esto Touka, no me interesa regresar, quiero estar solo.

Conejo (Touka): debes volver, así tú y yo podremos estar juntos por siempre.

Parchado (Kaneki): ¿y quien a dicho que quiero estar contigo?

Conejo (Touka): por favor Kaneki regresa conmigo, te juro que a mi lado vas a ser feliz...

Sin embargo Kaneki ya se había marchado sin mirar atrás. Dejando a una llorosa Touka a su espalda.

Kaneki: ~.me pregunto ¿cómo estarás hermanito?, ¿estas alimentándote bien?, espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas~.

~.~.~.~.En otra parte de Japón~.~.~.~.

Hide se encontraba deprimido, hace ya meses que no sabia de su mejor amigo, y amor platónico, lo único que quería era verlo, saber cómo estaba, hablar con él, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, para Hide solo importaba Kaneki.

Sr: Hide debes entregar esto al inspector Amon en la CCG, es de suma urgencia, así que no te demores.

Hide: entendido, enseguida voy para aya.

Y sin decir más Hide se retiró a seguir con su trabajo como repartidor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Esta es una nueva historia espero que les guste y lo sé es un poco raro, pero cuando vi a Jyugo me vino Kaneki a la mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué eres?**

¿Quién eres? O ¿qué eres?  
Eran las preguntas que Jyugo podía oír en toda la prisión. Desde los eventos de año nuevo, las cosas en la prisión se pusieron un poco tensas. Jyugo podía oír sus susurros, por donde quiera que pasase, y eso le incomodaba, sus sentidos eran muy agudos por lo que podía oírlos sin problemas, y no era como si intentaran disimular.

Toda la situación le incomodaba, y sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar su infancia. Él no quería recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero no podía evitarlo.

~.~.~.~.Flashback~.~.~.~.~.

Se podía ver a 2 pequeños azabaches de no más de 8 años encerrados en una jaula.

 _Jyugo:_ Oni-chan tengo frío.

 _Kaneki:_ ven -lo toma entre sus brazos, y trata de abrigarlo-.

 _Jyugo:_ Oni-cuan te quiero.

Desde que hace ya 3 años que sus vidas se habían convertido en un infierno, día a día sufrían de constantes torturas, y experimentos.

Esos malditos habían asesinado a su padre ghoul, y su madre había muerto poco después, estaban solos, no, se tenían el uno al otro.

Después de las muertes de sus padres fueron capturados, y tomados como ratas de laboratorio.

La comida era escasa, tenían frío, y las heridas que les hacían escocían en sus pequeños cuerpos. Los experimentos habían modificado sus cuerpos, Jyugo era capaz de mantenerse casi en su totalidad mediante comida humana y pequeñas dosis de sangre, por otro lado Kaneki necesitaba principalmente carne humana, pero era capaz de sobrevivir un par de meses sin ingerirla, además era capaz de comer pequeñas porciones de comida normal.  
Aquellos experimentos amplificaron sus sentidos, pero mientras Kaneki desarrolló una fuerza mayor, la fuerza de Jyugo se vio reducida a casi nada. Los experimentos tuvieron un resultado inesperado en Jyugo, había adquirido la habilidad de abrir cualquier cerradura, y para prevenir que escaparan le habían puesto unos grilletes especiales, los cuales no sólo limitaban sus habilidades sino que también le producían un gran dolor.

Las torturas diarias cada vez se volvían peores e insoportables, y los efectos secundarios se iban sumando.

Lo sabían, si se quedaban un día más morirían. Lo habían decidido ese día saldrían del infierno al que llamaban día.

~.~.~.~.~.Fin del Flashback~.~.~.~.~.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, había llegado a su celda, aquellos recuerdos de sus amigos se veían tan lejanos, ahora seguramente ya no querrán verlo y mucho menos estar cerca de él. Pero que más podía esperar, los humanos no eran seres de confianza, sin embargo él decidió no hacer caso, y acercarse a ellos...

Al entrar a la celda 13 lo primero que sintió fue el abrazó de Nico, quien no quería soltarlo, cada vez se aferraba más a él, mientras finos caminos de lágrimas se formaban en sus mejillas. Jyugo no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido y asustado.

 _Nico:_ creí, creímos que no te volveríamos a ver.

Mientras Nico hablaba los demás se iban acercando a ellos.

 _Rock:_ es verdad nos tenias muy preocupados, ni siquiera nos permitían ir a verte, te extrañábamos.

Y sin darse cuenta aquellos amigos que había hecho contestaron a la más importante de sus preguntas. Él era Jyugo, el preso número 15, quizá ellos no supiesen que era, pero eso no le importaba, él era Jyugo y solo eso importaba.


	3. Chapter 3: La visita

La visita

Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos, y lo que está en comillas es lo que están diciendo. Besos y que disfruten del capítulo.

Los días iban pasando lentamente en la prisión de Nanba, la vida de los presos de la celda 13 era todo menos monótono. Era alegre, divertida y sobre todo cálida, una clase de calidez que Jyugo solo había sentido en presencia de su hermano.

El día de hoy se había planeado un evento especial, todos los presos estarían presentes, se realizarían una competencia de eventos deportivos y culturales entre alas. Con el fin de fortalecer los lazos de amistad.

-"estoy aburrido"- dijo Jyugo, con su típica cara indiferente.

-"vamos Jyugo será divertido"- dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -"veré al maestro-."

 _"Que tiene Nico con ese enano, es decir ni siquiera es atractivo para que Nico este todo el día con él"._ -a pesar de que Rock lo negara, sus pensamientos siempre estaban enfocados de una u otra forma en Nico, en lo que este hacía o decía.

-mientras tanto-

Las cosas con los Ghouls en Japón eran cada vez más complicadas, el parchado había sido visto un par de veces, se creía que estaba conectado a algunas desapariciones, pero aún no tenían evidencias claras.

-"disculpen, busco al inspector Amon"- en ese momento llegó Hide con una entrega importante. En su mente se preguntaba, ¿qué eran esos papeles?, sin embargo no dijo nada

-"¿para qué lo buscas? -le dijo uno de los guardias con seriedad."

-"hay una entrega especial para él-. Le respondía rápidamente."

-"dámelo y yo se lo entregare-. Le respondía el guardia con molestia."

-"no puedo, tengo órdenes explícitas de dárselas a él personalmente-."

-"bien, espera un segundo ya le llamo-."

Al poco tiempo el inspector Amon llegó, y Hide le entregó el sobre que traía consigo.  
Al instante que abría el sobre y vio su contenido, dio media vuelta y regresó rápidamente a su oficina, en el sobre se encontraba la localización del parchado.

-en otro lugar desconocido-

 _Ya verás Kaneki, si no eres mío no serás de nadie, y si tienes que morir para eso, morirás. En este momento la CCG ya debe tener tu ubicación, no podrás escapar tan fácilmente_.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Touka, quien estaba llena de rencor por el rechazo de Kaneki.

-POV Hide-

 _Algo no está bien aquí, entro demasiado rápido en el cuartel, ese sobre debía haber tenido información sobre algún ghoul poderoso... no puede ser... y si... no... Tengo que advertirle..._ -rápidamente saco su celular y marcó ese número que le era tan conocido- _por favor contesta, por favor contesta..._

-"alo Hide"-. Y ahí estaba la voz que tantas veces deseo volver a escuchar.

-"Kaneki, debes tener cuidado, no estoy seguro, pero creo que alguien le dio tu ubicación a la CCG."

-"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

-"hace poco entregue un sobre al inspector Amon, en cuanto lo vio te menciono y entró de nuevo muy rápido, según lo que entendí piensan atacar, por favor confía en mí, debes huir de ahí lo más rápido que puedas".

-"lo haré, confío en ti, creo que es hora de que visite a mi hermanito, debe estar extrañándome, y Hide... gracias."

-"no hay de que... _amor._ "

 _-_ en Nanba-

Todo estaba pasando sin mayores contratiempos, todos se divertían, cuando de pronto un grupo de casi 50 Ghouls atacaron, todo empezó a ser un caos, la alcaldesa ordeno la rápida evacuación de los reos, algunos prisioneros se encontraban heridos de gravedad y los más afortunados tenían algunas heridas leves, mientras los guardias trababan de darles el tiempo de escape posible a los heridos, algunos prisioneros trataban de ayudar con sus habilidades. De un momento a otro los Ghouls dejaron de atacar, y entraron en pánico, algunos intentaban huir y otros adoptaban una posición de batalla.

-"se puede saber que hacen en mi patio de comida privado"-. Dijo una voz grave y sombría.

-"es el parchado, HUYAN POR SUS VIDAS"-. Dijo un ghoul, y todos los demás siguieron su consejo y trataron de huir.

-"oh no, nada de eso-. Les respondió el parchado." -habéis arruinado mi pequeño salón de comida, así que pagareis muy caro por eso-. Al terminar de hablar hizo tronar sus dedos de aquella peculiar manera que lo caracterizaba.

-"hay suficiente para todos, no sabíamos que era tu comida"-. Respondió un ghoul con miedo, sin poder creer que aquella cacería fácil, terminara complicándose tanto.

-"de eso nada, he ido eligiendo especialmente cada bocadillo, sin embargo estoy de buen humor, tienen cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vista o ustedes serán los que remplacen la comida que dañaron".

No había ni terminado de hablar cuando todos ya se habían marchado rápidamente. Y sin esperar más se empezó a acercar a su hermano que se encontraba inconsciente, pero antes de poder llegar...

-"ALEJATE DE ÉL, NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO"- Eran los gritos por parte de Uno, a lado suyo Rock poco a poco se puso de pie y en posición de batalla, todos tenían miedo, pero lentamente se iban acercando para proteger a Jyugo, el cual momentos antes había peleado con ferocidad para defenderlos.

-"él es mi responsabilidad y no dejaré que te lo comas..." -esas habían sido las palabras de Hajime antes de lanzarse al ataque. Sin embargo parche era más hábil, y rápidamente lo venció, demostrando él porque era un ghoul clase SSS.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar parche ya tenía entre sus brazos a Jyugo, y para la sorpresa de todos este mordió su propio brazo derramando sangre, la cual hizo beber a Jyugo. Ajeno a esto Musashi lentamente se acercaba a los hermanos.

-"gracias por la ayuda, nunca me canso de la expresión de sus caras al verte"-. Eso tranquilizo y asustó a varios de los presentes.

-"se supone que estas aquí para cuidar de Jyugo"-. Le reprocho parche a Musashi.

-"lo lamento sabes lo terco que es, cuando empezó el ataque él salió a pelear para que sus amigos escaparan, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta que ellos no dejarían a Jyugo atrás".

-"lo sé, lo noté por su actuar al momento en que me acerqué"-. Kaneki le dio su preciada carga a Musashi y lentamente se acercó a Hajime y los demás-. "Les agradezco, es un verdadero placer el conocerlos, soy el hermano de Jyugo". 


	4. Secretos Revelados

Todos estaban en shock, es decir uno de lo Ghouls más peligrosos del mundo estaba parado frente a ellos, sin decir nada, y no solo era un Ghoul, era EL GHOUL, y ese Ghoul resultaba ser el hermano de Jyugo.

-"en verdad eres hermano de Jyugo"- la pregunta fue hecha por Nico, que se encontraba un poco inseguro.

-"soy su hermano mayor, somos mellizos" -fue la seca respuesta de Kaneki. -"no vine a haceros daño, solo queria visitar a mi hermano." -Pero aún así los reclusos tenían miedo.

-"parche-san, ¿va a comernos?" -Nico tenía miedo.

-"comi hace unos dias"-esas palabras tranquilizaron y horrorizaron a los reclusos; sin embargo los guardias aún tenían sus dudas.

-"sabes Kaneki, con esa mascara y tu tono de voz los estas espantando" -Musashi no paraba de reir al ver a todos a su alrededor.

-"Musashi, ¿lo conoces?" -fue la respuesta inmediata de Uno.

"¿por que no debería conocerlo?" -Le respondio Musashi

"¿quiza por que es un ghoul muy peligroso?-pregunto Uno sarcasticamente. "Además, ¿de donde lo conoces?".

"Lo conozco desde hace varios años a él y a Jyugo"

"Entonces... ¿PORQUE INTENTASTE MATAR A JYUGO?" -Uno estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Yo nunca he querido matarlo, mi intencion era hacer que libere toda su energía" -Musashi respondia tranquilamente todas las preguntas que Uno le hacía.

Mientrás hablaba Jyugo empezó a despertar lentamente. "¿Onii-san?" -La voz de Jyugo era suave, como un leve susurro.

"Al fin despiertas, otouto" -antes de que los demás podieseb mover un musculo, Kaneki ya se encontraba cerca de Jyugo. -"creo que llegue en un buen momento" -una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

"Yo tambíen te extrañe Onii-san"- esos dos eran tan parecidos a la hora de hablar, un tono plano y sin emociones aparentes, al menos eso era para todos los demás, sin embargo, ellos sabian identificar esa leves variaciones entre ellos.

"Sin duda es una emotiva reunión familiar, sin embargo, Jyugo has gastado demasiada energía debes alimentarte pronto". -La voz de Musashi retumbo en los oídos de todos.

"¿Alimentarse?, Jyugo-kun, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería?" -a pesar de todo Nico se encontraba preocupado por Jyugo.

"Lo que necesito no hay en la cafetería"

Todos tenían sus dudas al escuchar sus palabras, pero ninguno se atrevía a expresarlo en viz alta.

Musashi se acercó a Jyugo, aproximando su muñeca a la cara de Jyugo. "Bebe, bebe cuanto necesites" -aquellas palabras descancertaron a todos aún más.

"¿Estas seguro Musashi?" -le pregunto suavemente Jyugo.

"Si lo estoy, necesitas alimentarte, si sigues así, no quiere ni imaginar las concecuencias"

"Bien" -Jyugo tomó con suavidad la muñeca de Musashi, empezando a beber lentamente, nadie se atrevío a decir o hacer nada. Una vez que Jyugo parecío terminar, Nico se le acercó lentamente.

"¿Jyugo, qué pasó?" -la suave voz de Nico hizo eco en las mentes de todos.

"Necesito beber un poco de sangre humana cada cierto tiempo, despúes de todo aún tengo sangre ghoul"

"Pero te he visto comer muchas cosas" -Rock no sabía que pensar.

"Puedo sobrevivir con comida humana"

"¿necesitas comer carne humana?" -Nico trataba de mantenerce tranquilo.

"No, solo necesito pequeñas dosis de sangre" -Jyugo se estaba frustrando un poco, sin embargo sabía que no podía culparlos.

"¿ya estas mejor otouto?" -la voz de Kaneki tomo por sorpresa a todos, habían olvidado que estaban cerca de un ghoul tan peligroso como lo era el parchado.

Kaneki se acercó a Jyugo, se agachó y le ayudó a levantarse, rodeo la cintura contraria con su brazo, y le sirvió de soporte.

Gracias a la sangre que había bebido Jyugo se estaba recuperando muy rapido, apesar que las heridas estaban sanando, aún se sentía agotado por la batalla.

"Chicos, respondere sus preguntas en nuestra celda, por ahora necesito descansar un poco"

\--salto de tiempo--

Despúes de que Kaneki llevara a Jyugo a su celda, ambos se recostaron en el futon de Jyugo, y durmieron un par de horas, al levantarse se encontraron con todos sus conocidos ahí.

"Bien, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?" -el tono de voz de Kaneki reflejaba levemente su irritación, debido a que él habia sentido su presencia cuando habian entrado, y por tanto no habia dormido casi nada.

A pesar del miedo Nico fue capaz de formular una pregunta "¿sois humanos o ghouls?"

"No te vas por las ramas niño, somos semighouls" -Kaneki estaba divertido por el pequeño temblor en los hombros de Nico.

"¿Semighouls? ¿qué son? Respondan ahora" -Hajime estaba exigiendo respuestas.

"Mitad humanos mitad ghoul, nuestro padre era un ghoul y nuestra madre humana" -Jyugo trataba de dar respuestas claras, miestras Kaneki trataba de ignorar a Hajime.

"¿por qué se refieren a ellos en pasado?" -finalmente Uno se animo a hacer preguntas.

"Fallecieron hace años, a mejor dicho fueron asesinados hace años" -Kaneki a pesar de usar un tono de voz sin sentimientos se pudo notar levemente la tristeza impregnada en esa respuesta.

Todos se sintieron incómodos, así que intentaron desviar el tema.

"¿comó conocierón a Musashi?" -La pregunta vino del guardia del ala cuatro.

"Lo conocimos en el laboratorio" -las respuestas de Kaneki eran un tanto vagas.

¿laboratorio? ¿cúal laboratorio?, a cada respuesta que daban los mellizos más dudas se instalaban en las mentes de todos.

Kaneki viendo la confusion pintada en los rostros de todos, decidío proseguir. " Hace años, despúes de que mataron a nuestro padre y nuestra madre muriera poco despúes, fuimos encerrados en un laboratorio, en el habían varios niños de distintas partes del mundo, todos y cada uno con alguna peculiaridad, tiempo despúes, conocimos a Musashi, nos hicimos amigos y hace cuatro años atrás logramos escapar de ese infierno".

El silencio reino en la sala, y nadie sabía que decir para romper la tension que se había formado.


End file.
